Ice Breakers
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was determined. He would own the ice on which Viktor Nikiforov skated. He would make it his own, he would be the best Figure Skater there was and Viktor would regret ever thinking less of him. Slash. Edited- 18/02/17
1. Prologue

**Title: Ice Breakers**

 **Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was determined. He would own the ice on which Viktor Nikiforov skated. He would make it his own, he would be the best Figure Skater there was and Viktor would regret ever thinking less of him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On Ice**

 **Pairing: Victor/Yuuri**

 **Rating: T (Might change later in chapters)**

 **Edited: 18/01/2017**

 **-/-**

Prologue 

Yuuri Katsuki was born on November 29th to Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. He had ebony hair curled naturally after just being born with the usual light blue eyes. His older sister Mari couldn't wait to see the colour of then when it started to settle in.

"Mama! Can I hold him?" said the 8-year-old Mari with her large curious eyes trained on the small blanket wrapped baby in her mama's arms. Said woman smiled gently to her daughter and placed the baby in her flimsy arms as Toshiya hovered over them just in case Mari dropped baby Yuuri.

"Careful Mari, you have to hold the head because he's still so fragile." Said her papa and he knelt next his daughter for better access to rearrange her arms to loop over the dark tuffs of Yuuri's head. The baby opened his eyes with a small whine when he was shifted a bit too roughly. He looked up to the toothy grinning face above him and screeched with cries. The little girl was startled out of her joy and started to panic with the squirming new-born.

"Mama! Help!" she called as she watched both her parents laugh at their daughter's confusion on why the baby was acting so negatively.

To put it least Yuuri Katsuki's birth brought great joy to the Katsuki Family.

 _Ice Breakers_

A small boy sat on top of a brick wall swinging his legs in sync to the song stuck in his head. His nee-san had played this song for so long and Yuuri couldn't help put fall in love with it. It was an Korean song and Yuuri didn't really know what they were saying but Mari had played it in her room when they had sleep overs. It had a nice tune that made Yuuri want to dance.

Dance…

Those burning embers known as his eyes light up with flames of excitement. Minako was a family friend that was also a retired professional ballerina but now she owned a ballet studio. Yuuri didn't live far from it, actually he was very close to it from his current placement. Hopping of the small brick wall he started to walk in the direction to the studio.

He was only six years old and his Mama wouldn't approve of him leaving the Onsen grounds but he was an adventurous boy and no one was mean to him in Hasetsu, in fact they seemed to like him! Yuuri walked past he was greeted by many smiles and waves. Like he normally did when he went out into town with his Nee-san. He could even hear their soft mummers. What Yuuri didn't know was that he wasn't being greeted due to his relation with the infamous Onsen but rather his appearance. Yuuri was something different from his family. Petite and delicate with a feminine touch that instead of making him look freaky due to him being a boy made him look beautiful and eye-catching.

Androgynous Beauty. He was born with his father's hair of when he was young and not like now as they were greying with age, but rather than a black scruffy mess it was soft and bouncy that made him look like a little prince, well it would have if he didn't constantly ruin them by putting his hands in them. Large brown eyes that were not plain in the least, they were burning like the flames of fires, not an ordinary brown colour due to the specs of black and grey in them. Also, courtesy of his father. He was only a child so he still had his adorable baby fat. He had a slow metabolism but he was also a very active child and no matter how many pork cutlet bowls he ate he always burned it off when he played with his nee-san.

His parents were so happy that their only son was a sight to behold. They admitted they didn't have the best genes but it seemed that their little Yuuri was just a miracle waiting to hatch. The towns people loved the Katsuki family, partly because of the hot spring and pork cutlet bowls but also because little Yuuri. He was polite and smart, though a bit oblivious to what people thought of him. Yuuri was always found with his mama helping in the kitchen and he liked to talk to all the new people that entered their family business. He enchanted the people with his cuteness and smiles in a heartbeat. Not that the boy knew of course.

All too soon Yuuri found himself in front of Minako's ballet studio with a grin of his face, dimples visible. He invited himself in and walked his way towards the dance room with the big mirrors. Opening the door just a crack he heard soft music playing, maybe from a violin, and then Minako dancing with such grace, Yuuri couldn't help but smile toothily. He kept watching as she spins in balanced circles and twists with her arms outstretched like she painting a scenery that only she saw. Her toes only remained on the floor as she brought her other leg up and did a tricky leap with a swirl in the air. Yuuri was containing his inner screaming as he watched her. She was like the calm waves of the ocean at night. Mysterious and gentle but had enough power for destruction.

Yuuri kept watching captivated till she ended in sync with the music. Her chest was heaving trying to let the air in as she held a posture. Yuuri couldn't take it anymore and opened the door fully and started clapping, startling the woman who looked ready to go full outrage demon on whoever disturbed her. Till she saw who it was.

Hiroko's son was standing there clapping wilding and cheering. And she smiled. It had been a while since she had been cheered on. And even brought someone so much obvious joy. "What brings you here Yuuri?" she asked as she snatched up a water bottle as she advanced to the boy who hummed at her cutely and Minako had to stop herself from cooing.

"Oba1 Minako, I want to dance too!" Yuuri said with a desperate face. Minako smiled devilishly.

"Oh? And why should I teach you how to dance? You can never take anything seriously." She said crossing her arms. Don't get her wrong she was going to teach Yuuri how to dance. But you could teach anyone how to dance but someone who wanted _dance_ like it was a part of them, like dance was a paintbrush and you had to move your body to make the image, they had to have soul. Determination. Did Yuuri have that?

Said boy looked down. He wanted to dance. He loved the beauty of it. Loved the way the dancers moved their body in such bewitching ways that it invited everyone into their enthralling world of music and the rhythm. But could he do the same thing? Could he be handsome and alluring by just the swirl of his body and no words but his hips?

"I will take it seriously! I will cappata-captivate the people who watch me! I will do it! I can do it!" Said the boy as he looked up at once, he stumbled over the words but at least got out what he wanted to say and it was exactly what Minako wanted to hear.

The woman smiled and uncrossed her arms and held them out for the boy to fully enter the room. "Let's see what you got."

 _Ice Breakers_

Yuuko held the hands with Yuuri as they slid on the ice. Yuuri's legs were wobbling with the effort of not slipping. "You nearly go it Yuuri, want to try without me holding your hand?" asked the brunette. The boy nodded cautiously as if even with a nod of the head he might slip. Releasing his hands Yuuko backed off and watched Yuuri as he spread out his arms for some balance.

After Takeshi, had pushed Yuuri over, he had been determined to skate better just to prove himself. And Yuuko was happy to help him improve. The big eyebrowed boy had left in a huff when he saw them. But that didn't stop Yuuri to stop his 'training'

Yuuri kicked off with his leading leg and glided along the ice, as he succeeded in staying in a line he started to laugh and looked over to the also overjoyed Yuuko who was clapping but due to his distraction he slipped on the edge of the blade as he tried to make a turn and even as he flapped his arms desperately to stay up he skidded on the floor to which Yuuko gasped and rushed over on her skates.

"Yuuri are you okay?!" she asked worried. The boy groaned and then his body started to shack and Yuuko felt bad for making him cry. "Are you hurt Yuuri? Should I get mama?" asked the elder by two years' girl.

The shredded ice covered boy lifted his head from his hunched position on the ice still shaking but it because evident that it wasn't because he was crying but rather laughing. "Again! That was cool!" said Yuuri between giggles. He had been so happy when he glided in a straight line and so had Yuuko when he had done so. Said girl smiled at him and helped him up.

To which he carried on skating on the ice. Toppling over ever so often but that smile never left his face. And as hours passed and the sky darkened. He stopped and saw a very angry Minako standing outside the rink with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. Only then did Yuuri realise that he had missed his dance lesson.

It seemed time flied when you were having fun!

 _Ice Breakers_

Hello! I am BloodLikeRubies, and this is the first anime fanfiction I've written. I adore the anime series Yuri! On Ice and couldn't help write fanfiction on it. I hope you liked it that please, Favourite and review and even follow.

I have a plot planned out for this and I will admit I'm making Yuuri a big OOC but it's fanfiction so I don't care!

Thanks for reading!

-Blair


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Ice Breakers**

 **Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was determined. He would own the ice on which Viktor Nikiforov skated. He would make it his own, he would be the best Figure Skater there was and Viktor would regret ever thinking less of him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On Ice**

 **Pairing: Victor/Yuuri**

 **Rating: T (Might change later in chapters)**

 **Edited: 18/02/2017**

 **-/-**

Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki 8-years-old looked at himself in the mirror. His face was marred with cuts and bruises that matched the others that littered his body but he paid no mind to them only his features. He didn't look like Mama or Papa, not even Mari! He looked like a girl! But he was a boy! Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he continued to stare at himself. He was a girl-boy freak!

 _Earlier at School_

Break time was a blast. Yuuri loved playing on the swing set the school had just added to the collection that included the monkey bars and tyre skip. There were two swings and you had to be lucky enough to claim one before anyone else. Any Yuuri was lucky it seemed. Yuuko occupied the other swing and Takeshi was pushing her. They were both ten already but still shared lunch and break with Yuuri. They didn't particular love the swing set but seeing Yuuri smile at them like that was good enough for them. Takeshi, although he would never admit it, saw Yuuri as a younger brother that he had to protect.

Yuuko looked up when her name was called along with Takeshi's. Some of their classmates were beaconing them over. Glancing at Yuuri who just smiled at them in encouragement they got up and went to them, promising to spend time with him after school.

The other kids saw the empty swing set as an opportunity and rushed towards it. But a group of boys claimed it before. A brown-haired boy took Yuuko's old seat and laughed at his friends scowls at not being able to sit instead. "Heizo I want to swing!" growled one of the other boys with red hair. Said boy looked at him then indicated to Yuuri who was still just swinging to himself.

The other boy got Heizo's hint and smirked before approaching the ember-eyed boy. "Oi! Get off! I want to swing now!" demanded the redhead.

Yuuri looked up at the talker, unattractive boy with an annoyed look on his face. "No." he replied and went back to his swinging.

The redhead's friends howled with laughter seeing the boy being turned away by such a petite boy. "What do you mean no? I didn't ask you, you girl-boy freak!" snarled the boy.

The 'girl-boy freak' stared at the boy for a while before standing up. The other smirked in victory. "Yeah, freaky, listen to your superior." But as he was about to move to sit on the swing, Yuuri's arm flew out and punched him in the jaw. The red-haired boy was shocked by the assault but it didn't last long as he and his friends showered the smaller boy with punches and kicks.

Yuuri curled in on himself. He had never felt pain like this.

"BOYS STOP THIS INSTANT!" came the hollering sound of a playground teacher than slowly the kicks and beats were stopped as the boys were pulled away by older kids and teachers leaving a bloody and broken Yuuri balled up on the floor for everyone to sympathise.

 _Back to Present_

Mari heard weeping coming from Yuuri's room and got curious. The boys that had beaten Yuuri had been suspended for a while and even as the Katsuki family tried to press more charges for harming there little Yuuri, nothing could be done after all Yuuri had thrown the first punch and no one knew why. They had tried to get Yuuri to talk but all he did was stare at them with teary eyes and didn't utter a word. The school said Yuuri didn't need to return till he was comfortable and got Yuuko to take his work to him. had been suspended for a while from school due to the fight he had Mari didn't understand why Yuuri had hit the boy after all Yuuri was a gentle person and would never purposely hurt someone without good reason. Opening the sliding door, she saw him banding his forehead on the mirror while tears fell from his clenched shut eyes.

"Oi baka! What are you doing?" Mari asked but it wasn't full of her usual annoyed tone. But rather concern. The black-haired boy looked up at his sister before looking at her features that suited her gender and bigger ugly tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm a f-freak Nee-san!" sobbed Yuuri and went to hug his sister by the waist. Mari was shocked by the words that left her brothers mouth and detached the boy from her hips and knelt so they were face to face. Yuuri tried to cover his face with his arms but she held them away.

"Why are you a freak Yuuri?" asked Mari and she wanted to know. Her little brother was a precious child, freak was not a word to describe him. He was a miracle, a unique being and the light of her life.

"The boy said that I- I was- was a girl-boy f-freak! And I am! I look like a girl but I'm a boy! It's freaky!" he cried.

And suddenly Mari understood why Yuuri had hurt that boy and honestly, she wanted to as well. With a sigh, she pulled the trembling body into her arms and held his shaking form close.

"Yuuri Katsuki. You are not a freak. You were gifted with beauty that even a girl cannot pull off. Never doubt yourself okay? You may not see it now but when you're older those boys will be at your feet just to sneak a glance at you. Never ever let pitiful people bring you down. Okay? You are worth so much more than them." she spoke softly into his curls.

Yuuri listened, his cries quieting and his body still as his Nee-san carried on. "And who said that a boy can't look like a girl and a girl can't look like a boy? You know you are a boy, that you can do what the other boys can do and so much more. Your looks are you advantage over this world and you should use them." she finished.

Yuuri would never forget the words his sister said. They were full of love and honesty. Happy tears came out his eyes and he cuddled into his sister mummering a thank you into her shoulder. Exhaustion came over him due to all the emotions he let loose and he fell asleep in his sister's arms.

Mari placed him onto his wooden, sticker covered cot before leaving the room. She knew her brother was capable of wonderful things and she wouldn't let a couple of kids with pea sized brains tell him otherwise.

 _Ice Breakers_

Yuuri woke up the next morning with a confused look on his face. He didn't remember going to bed. And the musky taste in his mouth meant he didn't even brush his teeth. Eww. He sat up and suddenly all the memories came back to him. All the kind words his normally mean Nee-san had said to him. And he smiled. Standing up he once again stood in front of the mirror. Wiping away old tear tracks and moving his hair so it wasn't a weird mop on his head he said.

"I am beautiful."

 _Ice Breakers_

Thank you to everyone who read this and favourited and reviewed. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to read the reviews for some reason they won't show but thanks anyway!

update- i can now! thank you for all you nice words!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Ice Breakers**

 **Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was determined. He would own the ice on which Viktor Nikiforov skated. He would make it his own, he would be the best Figure Skater there was and Viktor would regret ever thinking less of him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On Ice**

 **Pairing: Victor/Yuuri**

 **Rating: T (Might change later in chapters)**

 **I skipped a few years so don't be startled at first. :P Also I aged up Kenjirou up a bit so he's 10-years-old when Yuuri is 13, only a 3 years gap. And as where are already on the age gaps can I just add that I'm making Yuuri and Phichit the same age for my own purposes. Also, I know Yuuri was 18 when he got Celestino as a coach but I sped it up a bit. Sorry!**

 **Edited: 19/02/2017**

 **-/-**

Chapter 2

Kenjirou blew his red bangs out his face as he glided on the freshly glossed ice of the Ice Castle rink. Maybe he was obsessed with his fellow skater to the point he woke up at 5 am and stood out in the cold waiting for the rink to open just so he could watch Yuuri stretch before he skated.

Peering at the black-haired beauty that he knew for a while now, he felt his cheeks grow hot. Yuuri was a nice individual and Kenjirou wanted his senpai to notice him! Maybe he wasn't the best skater or even the most attractive but he wanted his senpai just to give one glance at him. Or even smile. Anything!

And it seemed his wish was granted as those beautiful glowing amber eyes turned to him and sent a dazzling smile his way with a playful wink. Kenjirou's knees gave out and he fell face flat on the ice. Dear lord it should be illegal to be that pretty!

Now you may be wondering why on earth this kid was acting like this and let me illiterate.

 _A couple of days ago_

A 13-year-old Yuuri walked into the corner shop with his taste buds aching for something sweet to satisfy his sweet tooth. Walking through the isle of beers and crisps he reached his goal and reached for a pack of 'Moam's' but another hand reached for the packet too. It was at this moment Yuuri realised that this was the last pack and when he saw that pale hand enclose around the yellow wrapper all hell broke loose. With an elegant pounce Yuuri trapped the candy stealer to the floor beneath him. They were at the isle near the back of the store and nobody would hear the commotion.

A startled yelp leaved the body under his own and he looked into a pair of young brown eyes full of panic. And suddenly Yuuri felt guilty. The boy was relatively small and had tanned skin and had an aura of childish attraction to him. "Hey? What are you doing?!" let out the caged boy as he squirmed against the cold tiled floor.

Yuuri let out a small laugh when the boy suddenly stopped moving and looked out his face. A large red blush adored his cheeks and awe settled into eyes. "Pretty~" he breathed out and it only made Yuuri grin cheekily at him. It made Yuuri happy that his face effected the boy so much. Maybe he would get the Moam's this way!

"Gomenasai! I couldn't help but feel threatened when you took the sweet I wanted." Yuuri said as he made a move to get up. The blonde-haired boy followed his lead and stood.

Kenjirou looked at the blue pack on candy in his hands and then back to the pretty girl in front of him. Clenching his eyes shut and blowing his head he thrust his arms out, still holding the Moam's, towards the amber-eyed girl. "No I am sorry! I shouldn't have stolen from a girl, forgive me!"

 _'Girl?'_ thought Yuuri and with an angry growl he kicked the boy in the shin, catching his attention. "Baka! I am a boy!" the ebony-haired boy let out.

"Eh?" replied Kenjirou with confusion clear on his face. And Yuuri lightened up a little. He knew he looked a bit girly but never like a girl. He had a strong jaw and rough hair that he styled like a boy would so he didn't know why this kid was confusing him with a girl. He wasn't even wear a dress!

With a sigh the older boy grabbed the other boy's wrist, making him drop the sweets, and took him outside the shop into an isolated area not that far from it. They were face to face and Kenjirou was even more baffled on what was going on. Grapping the waistband of his joggers he pushed them down along with his underwear, confidently showing of his boy parts.

Kenjirou gaped at him as he saw the girl wasn't a girl but a boy. "Waaaa?" he choked up through his shock. And Yuuri pulled up his pants again, roaring out a laugh at the tomato red face the other boy had.

"See? Boy." Chirped Yuuri, he didn't really care that the other saw his boy parts, after all he was the same gender as him.

'Boy indeed…' thought Kenjirou Minami through the fuzzy feeling he felt.

 _Present_

Ever since that the Blonde/red-haired boy developed quite the crush on his senpai. It was purely innocent even with the fact he had seen an intimate area. He was only 10 and had not yet experienced 'sexual desire'.

After the whole gender incident, the two returned to the shop to buy the sweet shop only to find it had already been bought. Both were saddened till they saw a big set of candy canes that were festive this time of year. It was too expensive for them both to buy separately so they decided to unite their moneys and buy it together. It was a start of a good friendship and they both learnt a lot about each other.

Kenjirou was a dancer and actually took lessons from Yuuri's aunty Minako. The younger boy was surprised to find out that Yuuri was a learning figure skating and even more so when the boy invited him to skate with him. After multiple lessons of dance the red fringed boy had enough balance to not fall face first into the ice like he thought he would do. Actually, he was quite good at it and Yuuri was delighted to teach him how to skate better.

This was their 4 meet up since then and Kenjirou was being taught how to do a routine sequence form someone called Victor Nikiforov. Honestly the blonde saw the appeal in figure skating and wanted to join Yuuri in his journey.

"Kenjirou! Watch this!" called a smooth voice that instantly caught the daydreaming boys attention. Wide hazy eyes followed the elegant movement Yuuri placed on the ice and they only widened further when that lithe body was pulled into a toe loop. Yuuko who was watching from the side lines gasped in excitement and in worry.

Yuuko was no teacher, she just wanted to show Yuuri her moves that she had learnt from her Mama who learnt from a professional. The toe loop hardly lifted from the ground but she was still scared that one of these days Yuuri would hurt himself from being so reckless. But even so she was happy to see him succeed after a long time of practising.

Kenjirou was captivated because of the pure beauty that Yuuri displayed and the way his body flowed like water in the air.

Yuuri let out a happy laugh as he landed it with shaky grace. He had been practising this particular move for some time and the fact that he had landed it His heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't wait till he was older and he could skate alongside his idol. He wanted Victor to see how he had changed Yuuri's life so much, how he had compelled Yuuri like he had done everyone.

The beaming 13-year-old met eyes with the incredulity full ones that belonged to Kenjirou. It seemed when this boy was around him he could land a perfect quad. Yuuri skated over to him and hugged the life out of the other boy.

"Did you see? I landed it, all thanks to you!" laughed the older boy as he skated around with the smaller boys in his arms.

Everything was so much better it seemed. He was getting older and he was learning so much. Minako though it was time for him to get a coach and she knew a perfect person. Someone she met through mutual friends called Celestino Cialdini. He had one other student alongside him and Yuuri was excited to meet them. They were coming to see how he skated and if he was up to date with Celestino's other student. Yuuri couldn't wait to show off his skills to someone who actually knew how to grade them. All the help he got was from Minako and the internet. Watching all of Victor's performances helped a lot in how he should move his body but he had no real judgement to guide him. Minako tried her best to keep his body in the right flexibility to help making the jumps and splits easier but she only had experience on the dance floor not the ice.

And so, the youngest Katsuki was hectic to see him. They were to arrive in two days but it wouldn't stop Yuuri from trying to fit in new moves to learn.

It had been 5 years from what his sister Mari said to him but not one day went by that he didn't think about it. His nee-san was the best person in the world. Sure, she didn't express her love for him in the ways normal sisters did but normal was overrated anyway. Mari was best the way she was. She never ever let Yuuri down, always helped him when times were tough and bullying was forced into his life. He could still remember the way his sister marched to his school when she found his in tears (again) about means things the same boys said to him. She had yelled for 10 minutes straight at them, cursing them all the way to their ancestors and future children till they were reduced to sobs.

A smile twitched on his lips just thinking about it. Victor was his idol but his family and friends were his hero's.

(I thought about stopping here but I was like 'Nahhhh')

After 2 more hours of skating (but on Kenjirou's behalf, all he was doing was watching Yuuri while drooling.) the three friends had to depart. Yuuko had to study for her test after all she was 15 now and exams were rolling up for her. Yuuri had to help with the family business (his face was the advertisement after all). Kenjirou had to go back home before it was too late due to the fact he was only 10 and his parents were over protective.

48 hours went by in a flash. Toshiya Katsuki drove his son to the airport at 7 am to wait for Celestino. The ebony-haired teen was bouncing in anticipation as the minutes ticked by. If the coach found Yuuri worthy of being a figure skater under his name (Which Yuuri knew he was) he would have to move to Detroit to train. It was a frightening thought leave his family and friends (even the new one he made) but they all supported him and who was he to let them down?

Yuuri was holding up and sign that quite clearly stated who he was waiting for. In bolding letter were:

 **CELESTINO CIALDINI + OTHER**

Yuuri didn't know the name of the other person only that he or she were Celestino's protégé. And Yuuri felt eager to beat said person in their game. He never had competition with Yuuko because they skated together, they learnt together they were equal in all ways.

After a bit on waiting a tall man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, thick matching eyebrows and sideburns with light green eyes with a strong play in the jawline, came into sight with a younger, shorter man in tow. With tan skin, black hair and what Yuuri guessed to be black or dark grey eyes with a messy fringe blocking out most of the features. His eyes were glued to a phone screen and his fingers were whizzing across it and Yuuri's eyes struggled to keep up with the movement. Yuuri instantly knew who was who. The _protégé_ was about the same age as him by the looks of it. And Celestino was in his mid-20's at least.

Light green eyes caught sight of the cardboard sign in Yuuri's hands and followed the hands up to the, now nervous, face of the 13-year-old. There was a twinge of uneasiness in those green eyes as the duo approached them. Yuuri was growing anxious as they grew closer. The boy seemed to realise they reached their destination and pocketed his phone and placed a charming smile on his face, obviously forced and fake. That was till he occupied his eyes to the shy looking girl holding the board up with his coaches name on it. And he guessed 'other' was supposed to be him. A nudge of annoyance hit him.

"Are you Yuuri Katsuki's relative miss?" asked Celestino cautiously as they stood in front of the girl. Those amber eyes, burst into agitated flames and she glared at the taller man.

"Excuse you! But I am Yuuri Katsuki!" she he said with a snarl. Then started muttering something about 'gender assuming baka's'.

Celestino and Phichit were both shell-shocked that the girl was actually a boy. ' _Wow, shocker.'_ Thought Yuuri as he watched the normal reaction settle onto the faces of these newcomers. This was now a natural recurrence to people who mistake him for a girl. And at first, he just shrugged it off and politely told them they were wrong and he was a boy but now he couldn't stand being gender assumed and lashed out on the people like a mad person.

"Sorry! You just look a bit… girly?" said Phichit slowly not wanting to rile up the already annoyed _boy_.

Said boy just hummed in forgiveness, still a bit pissed. But before he could even open his mouth to let out his own reply, Celestino interrupted.

"How about you take us to the place we see you skate?" he said fast before the two boys could fight. He also just wanted to get this over with. He wasn't sure why he had agreed but Minako had threatened him that he had to come or he would be bald for the rest of his life and he loved his hair dearly.

Yuuri instantly turned happy to the idea of Ice Castle and smiled at them both before leading them towards the car where his father was waiting patiently for them.

 _Timeskip because I don't want to write an awkward car journey…_

Phichit looked around the ice rink in curiosity. Yuuko had closed the rink for this moment just for Yuuri and she, along with others, were here to watch Yuuri skate.

"This is where you normally skate?" questioned the ponytailed man. As he examined the freshly polished ice from the side lines. Yuuri was seated, fitting on some skates. They were relatively new, an early Christmas gift from his sister. But with how much time he spent in the rink they were already broken in and were like another layer of skin to his feet.

The ebony-haired boy looked up and replied with a smile. "Yes, since I was 8."

The tanned-skinned boy smirked behind his phone, he had started skating since he was six. That meant that he had more experience that this rookie.

And as if Yuuri knew what he was thinking he gave the Thai boy a devilish smirk of his own.

"Well, let's see what you got?" said Celestino. And honestly, he didn't know what to expect, Yuuri was a total wonder. Minako said he was definitely the best figure skater in the world but that was probably biased. What he saw now was someone who definitely had the looks to win over the crowd and the lithe body that was good for flips and jumps but he didn't know the flow and skill that was a requirement in all figure skaters.

Yuuri lased up his second skate fast and took of the guard on the blade before stepping onto the ice. At first, he wasn't sure what to skate too. He couldn't choregraph his own performance due to his lack of knowledge and Celestino wasn't asking for that either. So, he settled for one of his favourite performance by Victor Nikiforov, the one he had performed at 15, two years ago. Yuuri had cut out many of the quads and jumps. He wasn't great at them and didn't want to risk permanent damage by practising them. Instead he added splits and spirals.

A soft Piano tune was turned on by Yuuko and Takeshi who stood with Kenjirou watching. They didn't want their Yuuri to be alone on the day he was so anxious about. Plus, Kenjirou could ogle at him more.

The tune was soft and flowing like water and it hypnotized Yuuri completely. He inhaled deeply before gliding of the ice like his life depended on it. He readied his body for his first jump, the toe loop he had just learnt, a grin smeared his face when he landed it and kept his leg outstretched.

The song was facing a twist and Yuuri smiled softly to his friends and family, who he was skating for, this sequence was helped to remember by Minako who stood by the edge of the stadium tears in her eyes. Maybe Yuuri was rushing the footing a bit too much and by the frown on Celestino's face she was correct but it didn't stop her from feeling proud of her little sunshine.

When the tune started to calm done again Yuuri did an axel, he knew how to do one rotation but not three like Victor did in his routine but that was okay as he had so much time to learn. And by the smiles on his friends face he had aced it. Grinning at them he started to have fun, ignoring the stress eating away at him before. Skating was supposed to be like this he was supposed to have fun, enjoy the ice.

He knew that now this was were Victor did a quad but he replaced it with a charlotte split followed by a spiral, his arms eagle spread and one leg raised to the roof as he glided on one leg. And as he closed his eyes to the spirals that moved his body he could feel the music in his veins and his ears blocked the music out. He could hear it within himself. Controlling his body in such a captivating way that even the strongest willed humans couldn't even imagine to look away. The song was coming to an end so he did his best move. It wasn't a jump but rather a spiral. Spiralling downwards with 6, 360 rotations with his leg out and his other bend and spinning on the ice. And with that leg he stood grabbing his blades handle and flexed his body so leg was out near his head and his two arms were up too making a globe shape the more he spun. Letting go of his leg and let it go the sky and pulling his body down into a charlotte spiral. He knew that he was pulling of many female based spins but he loved the way these certain spins brought a pulchritudinous aura. He blamed Minako for it.

Quickly loosening his joints from their position, he did a small sequence to just be a show off and ended with his body twisted in a tantalizing way, sweat drops falling down his chin and his arms out. His chest was heaving with air. As he looked towards the man who was to be his coach.

Celestino was standing, emotionless as Yuuri glided towards him. And it made the amber eyed boy perturbed. And it only got worse when the man started to talk.

"Yuuri, I have never seen some do those spins so young and untrained. It was reckless and immature for you to even try them without professional guidance. What were you honestly thinking?" demanded the man. And Yuuri felt a bit guilty and a bit freaked. "But even with that, you gave a divine performance. You made it all look so resplendent. And to think your just a kid with a passion and a hell load of talent. Imagine what your life is going to be like with someone to teach it all with all the rules, tricks and short cuts?" carried on the man. And Yuuri felt twittered. Did this mean?

"I can't wait to be that someone Yuuri." Said Celestino and Yuuri let out an unmanly squeal and launched himself at the man. Who was surprised to say the least. His family and friends cheered as they heart everything. Even Phichit was happy. It seemed he had a rival. A very good rival.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAH, I USED SO MANY BIG WORDS! WERE YOU CONFUSED? I LITERALLY HAD A THESAURUS NEXT TO ME!**

 **Edited- 19/02/17**

 **I made Yuuri way too good to be true for his age so I made his whole routine a bit more childlike and fun. He's not good at jumps in the anime but rather sequences and footing as he was a dancer first so I used that as my advantage. I know he is very ooc but I also don't care.**

 **Please favourite and review if you like it! and if you don't like please tell me why.**

 **also now that it's updated, tell me if it's more realistic please! Thank You!**


End file.
